As people age there is an increased suffering from geriatric diseases. Specifically, due to the misuse of portable electronic devices, as the population ages there has been an increased loss of hearing. Hearing aids can fix problems resulting from poor hearing of hard-of-hearing patients. For example, the hearing aid is installed in an ear of the hard-of-hearing patient, and amplifies a sound introduced through a microphone adaptively to a characteristic of a hearing sense of the hard-of-hearing patient and outputs the amplified sound through a speaker (or a receiver), thereby being able to correct the poor hearing of the hard-of-hearing patient.
As the hearing aid is miniaturized for easy installation in the ear of the hard-of-hearing patient, a distance between the microphone and the speaker becomes short and thus, a feedback phenomenon can take place in which a sound signal outputted from the speaker or a sound signal reflected from an external auditory canal is fed back to the microphone and is again amplified in the microphone. In accordance to this, the hearing aid requires a way for decreasing a feedback phenomenon.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.